


Guns & Al

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DONT CLICK ON THIS, EM THIS IS YOUR FAULT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: J'onn looked at Susan's husband with the greatest lust he'd ever felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this probably don't read it

J’onn ran down the hallway but was he looking for M’Gann? No. That was when he spotted her. Alex. He saw how she gripped the handle of that neat-o gun. He ran towards and cornered Alex. “I want it” he breathed.

 

“What?” Alex blinked. That’s when he came crashing through the window. It was a tall man dressed in a superman costume came crashing through the DEO window. 

 

J’onn noticed immediately. It wasn’t Clark. Kal. Kara’s cousin. Kara approached him as J’onn got onto his knees in front of Alex. He leaned in and whispered to the neat-o alien gun. “Wait for me” 

 

cross fade

 

“Who are you? They all questioned.

 

He responded: “My name is Alice-Louise.” 

 

“Al, get the fuck out of here. What are you doing?” A voice spoke up. It was Susan. 

 

J’onn turned to her, “you know him?” 

 

Susan shook her head. “I did. He’s my husband.” There was silence. “But I’m gay so like stop it dude lol.” ... “I forgot to get divorced. Kara makes a confused face. 

 

J’onn checked him out. Despite the House of El on Al’s chest, J’onn couldn’t deny how HOT Susan’s husband was. He turned and took another look back at the gun. He ran towards Alex and grabbed it. She let him. 

 

Al spoke up, “Um hi. So I followed Susan here and... I’m like obsessed with Supergirl so...”

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m going to see Len---ard. Leonard. My hetero bed buddy. Straight me!!!!” She flew away. 

 

“Tell Lena I said hi!” Alex yelled after her. 

 

“Well that was a bust” Al said, but then J’onn strode towards him. Listen to the song of my people. He pulled out his phone and played a song: 

 

_ Hey now _

_ Hey now _

 

_ Hey now _

_ Hey now _

 

_ Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? _

_ I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright _

_ When I see you smiling, I go _

_ Oh oh oh _

_ I would never want to miss this _

_ 'cause in my heart I know what this is _

 

_ [Chorus] _

_ Hey now _

_ Hey now _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

_ Hey now _

_ Hey now _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

_ I've got somewhere I belong _

_ I've got somebody to love _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

 

_ (Hey now) _

_ (Hey now) _

 

_ Have you ever wondered what life is about? _

_ You could search the world and never figure it out _

_ You don't have to sail the oceans _

_ No no no _

_ Happiness is no mystery it's _

_ Here now it's you and me _

 

_ [Chorus] _

 

_ Open your eyes _

_ (This is what dreams are made of) _

_ shout to the sky _

_ (This is what dreams are made of) _

 

_ Then I see u smiling, I go _

_ Oh oh oh _

_ Yesterday my life was duller _

_ Now everything's Technicolor _

 

_ [Chorus:] _

_ (Hey now) _

_ (Hey now) _

_ Hey now _

_ This is what dreams _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

_ Hey now _

_ Hey now _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

_ I've got somewhere I belong _

_ I've got somebody to love _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

_ (Hey now) _

_ (Hey now) _

_ Hey now _

_ This is what dreams _

_ This is what dreams are made of _

  
  


“Wow” Everyone said. Except Susan. 

 

She WAS LIVID. She marched right up to J’onn and Alice and said, “YOU KNOW THAT HER BEST SONG IS THIS:” And pulled out her phone: 

 

_ We are Siamese if you please _

_ We are Siamese if you don't please _

_ We are from a residence of Siam _

_ There is no finer cat than I am _

 

_ Do you see that thing swimming round and round _

_ Maybe we can reach on in and make it drown _

_ If we sneaking up upon it carefully _

_ There will be head for you and a tail for me _

 

_ We are Siamese if you please _

_ We are Siamese if you don't please _

_ Now we're looking over our new domisile _

_ If we like we stay for maybe quite a while _

 

_ Meow.......here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty _

 

_ Do you hear what I hear a baby cry _

_ Where we finding baby there's milk near by _

_ And if we look in baby buggy there could be  _

_ Plenty of milk for you and also some for me _

 

_ We are Siamese if you please _

_ We are Siamese if you don't please _

_ Now we're looking over our new domisile _

_ If we like we stay for maybe quite a while _

 

_ We are Siamese if you please _

_ We are Siamese if you don't please _

_ We are from a residence of Siam _

_ There is no finer cat than I am _

 

_ There is no finer cat than I am  _

 

_ There are no finer cats than we am _

 

Al responded, “No you bitch, thats not even her song.” 

 

J’onn picked Al up. “Please come with me.” J'onn whispered into Susan's husband's ear:

 

_ I'm always too late _

_ I see the train leaving _

_ I'm always laughing _

_ When it's not cool to smile _

__

_ I'm always aiming _

_ But somehow keep missing _

_ So how did you get here _

_ Something is wrong _

__

_ [CHORUS:] _

_ Where did I go right _

_ How did I get you _

_ How come all this blue sky is around me _

_ And you found me _

_ Where did I go right _

_ How did I get you _

_ I don't know how I did _

_ But somehow now I do _

__

_ I'm always driving _

_ Forget where I'm going _

_ Should have turned left _

_ But I was singing some song _

_ And I, I am arriving _

_ As everyone's leaving _

_ But there you are waiting _

_ Something is wrong _

__

_ [CHORUS] _

__

_ Makes no sense to me _

_ No it isn't clear _

_ But somehow you're standing here _

_ Something gets to me _

_ It's that nothing is wrong _

__

_ [CHORUS 2X] _

  
  


 


End file.
